The application relates generally to hazardous waste removal systems and more particularly to a portable negative air control unit and closure structure utilized to control airborne particulate contamination.
The problems of asbestos fiber contamination and the removal of asbestos materials are well documented. Various types of containment structures have been utilized to control the airborne particulate matter such as asbestos fibers or other types of contaminants.
The prior structures generally are of two types. One time constructed, substantially permanent, type structures which generally are cumbersome and cannot be reutilized or portable structures which generally are not adapted to be utilized with negative air systems.
The prior portable structures generally are constructed from aluminum or rigid polyvinyl materials, which are not well suited for negative air utilization. Further, the closure structures of these portable structures, typically are formed by utilizing one or more flexible curtains. These curtains do not provide a suitable closure structure to maintain negative air control.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a portable negative air control unit, which is reusable and has a closure structure which maintains negative air control in the unit.